Feelings
by Mizuno Aoi
Summary: G is wounded in his mission. Giotto is angry with his recklessness and confronted him directly. Will G able to explain it to him? Consist of 2 parts. G's side and Giotto's side which contain their true feelings about the event


**It's been a while since I created a fanfic **. **Because I'm still waiting for the confirmation from my college, I decide to rewatch and reread KHR. This fanfic is a mixed influenced between anime, manga, and my roleplay-ing in KHR Roleplay group in FB **. **I'm bad at sad scene so... you're not going to notice it **|||OTL **Anyway... I hope you enjoy this story **^_^

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and the idea of G get hurt on the stomach is from KHR Roleplay though the reason he gets hurt is different**

* * *

_The first time I saw those hands covered with the redness of blood. I could only watch you from distant as you mourned for them silently. I always watch you that's why I know. You're not the type who showed your weakness in front of anyone. You hate it when you can't do anything to help your important person. You always carried everything by yourself. And I also knew that you always cried silently by yourself when you have to make a harsh decision._

"You really made us worried you know," someone with Japanese outfits said as he sighed in relieve.

"That's right. You make us extremely worried when he heard about it," another person spoke.

"You guys are so noisy. Let me rest for a while," A red haired male answered. He sat on his bed with a bandaged around his stomach and left arm.

"I already asked someone to informed Primo about your condition," said another who is the youngest in that room.

The red haired male grumbled in annoyance. "You did something unnecessary," he said as he glared at the green haired one as the latter cowered behind the Japanese man.

"Knuckle, Ugetsu. Bring that idiot away from this room and you guys too in the process," he added, glaring at them.

"Now…Now… G. I think that's not something you supposed to say for someone who visit you," Ugetsu, the one who wears Japanese outfits, said with a smile. "And you shouldn't scare Lampo like this."

"That's extremely right," the other one, Knuckle, said.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone for today. I want to get some rest," G said angrily as he lied down on his bed, wincing in pain once a while.

Ugetsu just smiled and motioned the other two to leave the room as he requested. "Primo couldn't visit you now because he's still busy with some works. He might come later," he informed before closing the door behind.

G just grumbled and pulled the blanket a bit higher. He knew really well that Primo or Giotto is going to give him an earful of lecture. He gazed outside as the color of the sky turned darker as the sun began to set and the stars started to appear. He sighed to himself. It's really rare for him to get wounded by someone like this. His mind just decided to stray off for a bit and this is the result. G closed his eyes, deciding that he really should get some rest.

In the middle of the night, G opened his eyes. He looked at the shadow and smiled. The shadow stepped forward, creating very familiar footsteps for him. A blond haired man in black suit stepped into the moonlight. G looked at him from his bed. The man beside him still looked down, refusing to meet the red haired eyes.

"It seems you already finished your jobs, Primo," G said softly as he looked at the blond haired man.

"I heard you get hurt," the blond haired man spoke.

"It's just a scratch. No big deal," G said, laughing a little.

"You never get hurt like this. What are you thinking during mission?" the other said.

"Nothing," G said, trying to sit down on his bed. "My mind just strayed off a bit."

"You should take a better care for yourself," Primo said. "Do you really want to die?"

"If… It's for protecting you. I don't mind to die for you," G said with a small smile.

The blond haired man gritted his teeth and suddenly pounced at the red haired male. He looked down at G with anger clearly showed in his eyes and a bit of sadness. G couldn't help but blinked at his Boss and also his childhood friend.

"I don't need it," Primo said, almost in whisper.

"Primo…," G whispered as he looked at his Boss who have his bangs covered his eyes.

"What's the point of you becomes my right-hand man if you die?" Primo said, now looking straight at G's eyes.

G raised his uninjured hand and caressed the blond haired man cheek. "You're an important being. As your right-hand man, I have a duty to make sure you're safe," he said as he gives his Boss a serious look. "This… is nothing compared to the burden you always carried."

"But… I also don't want anything bad happened to you," Primo said, his hand trembled slightly.

"Giotto…" G called his boss true name softly.

"I'm begging you, G," Primo, or also known as Giotto, said as he placed his head on G's chest. "Please stop being so reckless."

G just looked up at the ceiling as he hugged Giotto. He could felt something wet and that's when he noticed that his boss is, again, crying silently. "I'm sorry. I can't promise that for you," he whispered. "If you're in danger, I will protect you even if it means using my own life for that."

Giotto looked up with tears trickling down his face as he looked at G angrily. "I created Vongola to protect those who are important to me. If you die than there's no meaning for it," he said, raising his voice.

"Why is everyone so willing to die for me? I don't need it. I don't need your life," he said, clenching his fist as his eyes filled with sorrow. "I just want to… spend our time together. Yet… Why?"

"I have told you already, didn't I?" G said as he wiped the tears away with his finger. "You're a precious person, not only for me but also everyone. What they're doing is the same as what you're doing for them."

Giotto looked at G a bit confused. "You're the type of person who will jump head first into danger if it could protect the person you deemed important for you. No one wants their important person to get hurt and that's why they will do anything to protect them, even if it's cost their life," G added with a smile. "That's what we do. We don't want to see you getting hurt. We will do anything to protect you."

"But… If all of you get hurts, that would make me sad too," Giotto retorted.

"Indeed. That's why… Even if we get hurts, we're going to find a way to survive. So we won't make you sad more than you already felt. We're going to find a way to come back for you," G answered.

Giotto laughed a bit. "It seems you guys are still going to get hurts more often," he said with a small smile on his face.

G chuckled at it. "You're right. But… We're going to come back for you," he answered.

"Then… You have to make a promise that you will definitely be back at my side," Giotto said.

G blinked as he looked at his childhood friend. A smirk appeared in his face as he took Giotto's hand in his. "I promise I will be back at your side, my princess," he said as he kissed his hand with a prince-like tone.

Giotto blushed and snatched his hand away from G's grasp. "You…," he growled in anger and embarrassment. "Who're you calling 'Princess'?" Giotto yelled as he pinned G backed down on his bed. The latter just laughed at his boss expression. Red tints adored his blond haired friend and his pale skin makes it more visible to him. It's been awhile that they spend the time just teasing each other like this. No serious conversation or whatever it is.

Giotto gasped as G suddenly hugged him. G pulled him closer to him as Giotto, who still shocked, rested his head on his chest. Silence greeted them. G smiled contently. "I will protect you," he whispered. "That's why, you shouldn't worried about anything else and do what you think is right."

A nod answered his words. G felt that the blond haired man snuggled closer at him until he heard an even breathing. G chuckled at it and pulled the blanket to cover them both. "You really could sleep anywhere you like if you felt safe, aren't you?" he whispered. Giotto mumbled something in his sleep that makes G chuckled even more.

"Good night, Primo. Rest well," G said as he gave his companion a soft kiss on his forehead. "I will always by your side. I will never leave you and I will always protect you."

_From now on, no matter what harsh decision you have to make. No matter how thick the blood covered those hands of yours. I will always be there for you. If you want to cry, I will hold you in my arms so that no one ever saw you crying. I will protect you even if it's cost my life. Because… You're my Sky._

* * *

**Me: So... That's it... Urrghh... **|||OTL** Please let me bang my head on the wall first *Bang head***

_**Hiiro: *Stopped author* You will get more stupid than you already have**_

**Me: That's mean, Hi-chan *Fake cry***

_**Hiiro: Whatever *Ignoring author* Anyway... Please **_**RnR **_**for this *Glanced at me, back at audience* stupid author! **_**RnR**

**Me: That's rude of you! I will make Tsuna order you around on my next plot**

_**Hiiro: Next year plot? Yeah... Thanks *Completely ignoring author***_

**Me: *Glare at Hiiro* Oh well... See you in 'Giotto's side' *Bow***

_**Hiiro: *Shocked* There's still more? **_

***Closed the curtain***


End file.
